Tables for the stabilization of a human body are generally known. U.S. Pat. App. No. 2009/0235461 is directed to an Infant Sleep Positioner and discloses a frame with releasable bolsters to support an infant. U.S. Pat. No. 7,308,725 entitled “Deployable and/or Retractable Mattress Bolsters” discloses a therapeutic bed having a mattress with fluid cushion and retractable/deployable bolsters protruding from a top surface. U.S. Pat. No. 7,614,098 is directed to a support system having an elastomeric mesh and a plurality of bolsters repositionably securable to the mesh.